A bit tied up
by bleedingchaos
Summary: One shot. Irene comes to Holmes for help. When he refuses she knocks him out and who happens to find him tied up and naked? Our dear Watson of course! Watson x Holmes


Happy Birthday Watson!

Gasps filled the once silent room. One of surprise and the other of horror. Watson watched as his partner and dear friend dangled from the ceiling. The brief moment of surprise fled the second it came and he scowled and looked over to his future wife.

"Don't worry, dear. Suicide is not in his repertoire. He's far too fond of himself for that. Holmes!" Watson called loudly as he poked his friend with agitation for having given him a slight fright. Holmes jerked slightly and blinked in confusion before looking at the two other occupants in the room.

"Oh, good afternoon. I was attempting to determine the means by which Blackwood survived his execution - clearing your good name, as it were - but it had a surprisingly soporific effect, and I found myself carried off into the arms of Morpheus like a caterpillar in a cocoon." Holmes noticed Mary was there and fought the sudden scowl he wished to throw in her direction. Instead he greeted her with a smile "Good afternoon Dear" he whispered lightly to her.

Watson cleared his throat "Get on with it, Holmes" He said impatiently. Holmes swiveled to look at him. "Well, cleverly concealed in the hangman's knot was a hook... oh, my, I think my legs have fallen asleep. I should probably come down." Holmes looked desperately to Watson.

"John, shouldn't we help him down?" Mary asked looking to Watson. 'No one asked you to talk bimbo' Holmes thought and scowled inwardly. "No, no, I hate to cut him off mid-stream. Carry on." Watson said giving him that smirk that would have made his desire stir we he not feeling so numb.

"Well, the executioner attached it to a harness which allowed the weight to be distributed around the waist and the neck to remain intact. Oh, lord, I can't feel my cheeks. Might we continue this at ground level?" Watson smirked again. Lord that smirk did things to him. "How did you manage it, Holmes?" "I managed it with braces, belts and a coat-hook. Please, Watson, my tongue is going, soon I'll be of no use to you at all." "Worse things could happen." Yes...like not being able to use his tongue on that delectable body of his. And with that thought in mind a hellish 6 months had passed of bitter longing for something he could never have.

In the beginning it hadn't been so bad. He had still been able to see Watson upon occasion. The first time he visited was a month after moving in with Mary. The second was a month in a half after that and he had seemed less happy than he did the last visit. And he hasn't seen him since. Holmes pouted slightly. They use to be almost inseparable and now...it was like he up and vanished in his wonderful world of Mary. Holmes scowled.

The door slammed open and Holmes turned excitement coursing through his veins thinking it was Watson; only to find that it was Irene.

"Ah what a...pleasant surprise." Holmes said less than enthusiastically. Scoffing Irene walked over to Holmes and sat beside him.

"I need your help" She said slowly causing Holmes to lower his violin and looked at her.

"What could you possibly need now woman." He said exasperatedly. She glanced at him but took a breath. "He got on a train. I cant get on without a ticket and I'm short on funds" She said.

"Ah I See...Well... I have no intention on aiding you in this escapade of yours. You should go out and do some modest work." he said then snapped and pointed at her "I know...Prostitution" He said. The next thing Holmes knew he woke up tied to his bed totally nude with nothing to cover himself with. She must have hit him over the head with something. He looked to the left and sure enough a small little statue laid on the floor with what he assumed was his blood and his empty wallet beside it. "Bloody women" He muttered "Now how am I going to get out of this." He muttered absentmindedly.

Xxx-xxX

Watson walked into 221B and walked up the stairs. It was...eerily quiet. He wondered if Holmes was home. There was always some type of noise if the male was about. He had felt so guilty that he had not been around lately. He and Mary have been fighting up a storm so he usually lost himself in work. But he noticed he had been missing Holmes a lot lately. He had a proposition for the male which was the reason why he was here.

He went up to Holmes room and knocked and entered. "Holmes...Holmes are you home. Hol—Bloody Hell" Watson said finally spotting Holmes tied up to his bed. Watson walked over to him and leaned against the bed frame. "Please allow me to explain" Holmes said. Watson smirked at the predicament.

'Oh fiddlesticks' Holmes thought as he felt the first rush of desire hit him. And it slowly started to rise higher and higher until Watson took notice. His smirk widened "Well well" He said as he walked to the side of the bed and sat on the chair beside the bed. "Do you enjoy being watched Holmes? Does it excite you?" Watson asked as he peeled his jacket off leaving him in his white shirt, waistcoat, and black breeches.

"What madness are you talking about" Holmes said as he then gasped as his erection was caressed by Watson's walking stick. "This says otherwise." Watson said playfully. "You've got it wrong Watson...its not that I enjoy being watched its...its because its you" Holmes said.

Watson stared at him in silence for a while before he was crawling onto the bed and kissing his lips forcefully. It was an odd but pleasant kiss. Both were kissing one another roughly as they were new and unsure to this. They pulled back breathless and stared at one another. "We could be hanged for this" Watson said. "As if I haven't been threatened with the noose before" Holmes said leaning forward forging their lips together again.

Watson lost rational thinking as he let a fiery passion burn through him and soon enough he was just as naked as Holmes was and straddling him as they kissed both the swollen manhood's rubbing and grinding. Watson slid off him and unbound Holmes' legs as he now knelt between them. Holmes was panting at him "Watson" he breathed eagerly. "Relax...I'm a doctor. I know exactly what I'm doing" he said

Holmes cried out as he felt a hot tongue darting around areas never explored before. He had wanted this for so long. Watson came back up and he sure was a vision. His body glistening as he panted with need. His erection standing proud. He spread Holmes' legs and nestled himself between them. "This will hurt despite me loosening you up" Watson said and then he surged forward causing Holmes to cry out "Bloody hell" he groaned as his head fell against his head board his arms still hanging limply from the ropes. Watson gave a strangled moan at the tight heat surrounding him. "Glad your enjoying this" Holmes groaned "Hush I told you to relax. It will get better"Watson said thrusting deeper into Holmes causing him to gasp in pleasure. "See?" Watson said with a smug grin as he continued to gyrate their hips together.

"Gods Watson touch me please." Holmes said and Watson looked between them and saw just what Holmes wanted touched. Watson couldn't help but comply to such a request. A few pumps with his hand and Holmes came in his hands, his insides tightening around him making Watson climax shortly after.

He collapsed onto Holmes' chest "wow" he breathed. "Indeed...Watson...why did you come today? You haven't been here in months" Holmes said. "Mary and I have been fighting. I came to ask if I can move back in." He said with a little laugh.

"I knew it was a matter of time" He said as he groaned as Watson ,still inside him, thrust his hips forward. "I'm taking that as a yes" Watson said. "Alright...one thing though Watson." Holmes said. Watson looked up quizzically. "What is it?" he asked "Can you please untie my hands. My body is stiff" Holmes said "Not anymore" Watson said with a grin.

END

A/N: Short and sweet. I know its OOC but Its hard keeping them in character when you want nothing more than to see them humping like bunnies. OK lovelies review if you'd be so kind. No flames though =[.


End file.
